Bocchan Read the Manga
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Bocchan baca manga Kuroshitsuji? Dan...di sobek Sebas?-Satu lagi fic gak mutu dari BKV  asumsikan kepalanya baru disepak gajah . Parody murahan.


**Bocchan Read the Manga**

Kuroshitsuji by Toboso Yana

Fanfiction by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

Warning : GaJe, garing, perlu perhatian dan spek otak tingkat tinggi.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive di luar kesibukannya sebagai anjing sang Ratu adalah anak berusia 12 tahun biasa. Jadi, setelah pulang sekolah dia dengan teratur melemparkan seragam kotornya ke dalam mesin cuci—eh, maksudnya, masih suka bermain-main di waktu-waktu senggangnya. Hanya saja, berkat pengalaman buruk yang ia terima di usia 10 (atau 11?), kata 'bermain' dalam kamusnya tidak begitu berbeda dari 'cuti' bagi seorang pegawai kantoran yang super sibuk.

Misal : tidur, minum teh, memeriksa ulang laporan kepada Ratu, atau membaca buku-buku tebal yang membahas berbagai macam persoalan berat seperti pertanyaan _'apa itu kehidupan?'_.

Sebastian Michaelis, butlernya yang serba sempurna dan beridentitas asli seorang iblis, menyayangkan hal itu.

Di waktu lain 'cuti' Ciel Phantomhive, ketika bocah itu berkata _'bawakan aku bacaan yang bagus!'_, Sebastian memberinya setumpuk buku berukuran rata-rata 12 x 18 cm beraneka warna.

"Buku apa ini? Kenapa _tipis_ sekali? Ini jenis baru dari koran ya?" tanyanya.

"Bukan, tuan. Buku-buku ini bernama _Manga_, sebutan umum untuk komik Jepang." jawab butlernya.

Ciel Phantomhive membuka buku-buku itu. Isinya gambar semua.

"Bagaimana cara membacanya?"

Sebastian memijat dahinya.

Dan perlu waktu 1,5 jam bagi Sebastian untuk menjelaskan arah membaca untuk _Japanese Binding_, sambil menjelaskan sedikit sejarah perkomikan dunia dan apa itu '_Mangaka'_ dan bagaimana sulitnya hidup mereka (kayaknya ini gak penting) pada Ciel.

Akhirnya, sore yang biasa dilewati dengan kerutan-kerutan di dahi Ciel bisa berganti dengan… _Yah_, senyuman untuk menahan tawa.

Sesuatu yang amat sangat jarang bagi semua penghuni Manor House Phantomhive, dan mungkin akan membuat Undertaker tak berhenti tertawa (untuk urusan yang lain).

"Sebastian, lihat _manga_ yang satu ini, deh… Lucu. Pfft!"

Dan Sebastian melirik pada kaver manga yang ditunjuk oleh _bocchan_nya. _Manga_ hitam berjudul **Kuroshitsuji**.

'_Oh,_ _Manga aneh yang dibuat oleh setan berbentuk aneh bernama Toboso Yana itu ya…'_

"Karakter utamanya benar-benar menggelikan. Kecil-kecil saja sombong sekali. Haha…"

Sebastian meneruskan tugas mengelap perangkat teh-nya. Tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa untuk yang satu itu.

"Nah, baca volume selanjutnya ah…" kata Ciel yang telah selesai membaca Kuroshitsuji volume 6 sambil mengambil yang ke-7 dari tumpukannya (gile, cepet banget). Kelihatannya dia sangat senang. Sebastian tersenyum tipis. Dengan begini, walau _bocchan_nya mati muda, dagingnya tidak akan alot untuk dimakan.

Tunggu dulu… Sepertinya ada yang terlupa.

"Hmm…?" gumam Ciel ketika membuka halaman-halaman di bab 29 di volume ke 7 Kuroshitsuji.

**SRAAKK!**

_Manga _tersebut sudah berpindah ke tangan Sebastian dan berikutnya hancur tercabik-cabik.

"Hah? Apa-apaan kau, Sebastian! ?"

"Tuan tidak boleh membaca bab ke-29 dari _manga_ ini."

"Eeh! ? Kenapa! ?"

"… Saya sarankan manga yang lain saja, ya… Ini ada One Piece, Fullmetal Alchemist, dan… Kimi ni Todoke?"

Ciel menyambut _manga_ Kimi ni Todoke dan mulai membuka halamannya masih sambil menatap ganjil pada Sebastian.

Sebastian menghela napas lega dan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa _manga_ yang tak-lagi-berbentuk-_manga_ itu untuk di buang ke tempat sampah. Ia harus memperhatikan ulang apa yang ia berikan pada _bocchan_nya, walau harus dianggap aneh oleh mangsanya tersebut.

Dan Sebastian kembali mengelap cangkir-cangkir porselen dengan hati-hati sambil sesekali ditatap oleh Ciel.

**-Tamat-

* * *

**

**Index Pemahaman :**

Pengen tau apa yang membuat Sebas bertingkah aneh? Buka lagi _manga_ Kuroshitsuji chapter 29. Intinya, si Sebas gak mau Ciel ngeliat adegan _'ahem' _disana. Kenapa? Karena karakter pelaku di chapter itu _mirip_ dia gitu lho… Eh? Berarti Sebas udah baca Kuroshitsuji? Ya iya dong… Apa jadinya kalo butler keluarga Phantomhive gak baca Kuroshitsuji? :) *author gila* Banyak ide yang muncul dari adegan M yang satu ini :3

Ngomong-ngomong, '_apa itu kehidupan'_ tuh pertanyaannya Yotsuba Koiwai dari komik Yotsuba&! Mungkin ada yang pernah baca?

Dan Toboso Yana itu iconnya setan gundul yang doyan bawa-bawa pen kan? Berarti bener deh, author nulisnya '_setan berbentuk aneh'._

Kalo ada yang masih aja belum dipahami, silakan PM ke Author untuk protes :D

Gaje? Oh, iya. Sangat.

Review? Wajib lho *kicked*


End file.
